I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, foldable corrugated or cardboard containers. More particularly, our present invention relates to corrugated or paperboard boxes ideal for temporarily storing canned or bottled beverages upon a bed of ice. Prior art that is germane to the invention is located in U.S. Class 229, Subclasses 177-179.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable, box-like containers have been proposed in the prior art for temporarily storing and thermally-isolating iced beverages. Typically, such containers comprising portable, disposable xe2x80x9ccoolersxe2x80x9d are folded together from large blanks, sometimes being constrained by gluing or staples, or other, separate mechanical means added to the assembled blank after folding. Suitable blanks, as well recognized in the art, are usually made of paperboard, cardboard, or corrugated material. Typical prior art, disposable cartons or xe2x80x9ccoolersxe2x80x9d known to us are variously sized to accommodate a good portion of a typical bag of ice combined with several twelve to sixteen ounce beverage bottles or cans.
Typical corrugated xe2x80x9ccoolersxe2x80x9d are subject to moderate but not-insignificant stresses, resulting from their internal load, and the rough handling that they are subjected to during use. It is well recognized in the art that such containers will be treated poorly by their consumers, and they are inevitably subjected to substantial physical abuse, vibration, and pounding. Since they typically constrain a hefty quantity of ice cubes and a six-pack or two of a desired beverage, design considerations relating to weight, strength and endurance are commercially important. Further, the ice melts over time, so the container is subject to attack and weakening from water. Of course it is desirable that suitable coolers temporarily constrain the melt-off, so that leaking water does not escape the cooler and damage the users vehicle, possessions, clothing or the like. Of course the previously discussed misuse to which such containers are routinely subjected further aggravates the foregoing design considerations.
In addition to the foregoing considerations, the commercial success and/or market practicability of candidate corrugated coolers is inexorably linked to common market factors like the cost of production, the cost of shipment, and ease of use. Where as here the product is represented as being xe2x80x9cdisposable,xe2x80x9d a low cost is obviously a root consideration. Although the strongest available corrugated coolers are routinely assembled by the beverage vendor, rather than the retail beverage consumer, it is imperative for cost minimization that the candidate cooler be shippable in a flat, unassembled form. Further, a proper design must abrogate the typical requirement of mechanical staples or other accessory fastener means that are typically required by common prior art units. Finally, the assembled container must be durable and waterproof, at least for a significant portion of its intended or expected useful life, which can vary between three to five hours when subjected to conditions of hard use.
Recognizing some of these problems, Floyd in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,294 discloses a disposable container made from an integral blank of corrugated cardboard that folds between flat, storage orientations and an erected or deployed configuration. The container is adapted to store beverages or other articles, in an appealing, iced down condition. A bottom wall is foldably attached to two pairs of side walls that are joined by pleated walls, forming a xe2x80x9cseamlessxe2x80x9d interior when assembled. The latter feature is important for leak-proofing. The container walls are self-locking without external staples or fasteners. A moisture-proof coating formed on the box interior further minimizes potential leakage. One of the top walls has a panel with lateral locking tabs that fold down during cooler assembly and are mated to receptive slots formed by the upright walls. The carrying handle is formed from abutting cutouts.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,527, which issued Nov. 5, 1991 and which was invented by one of the inventors common to this case, disclosed a xe2x80x9cFoldable, leakproof multi-mode Carton Constructionxe2x80x9d and a blank that is similar to the instant invention. The slotless and leakproof cooler therein disclosed is commercially adapted for storing medical waste. The corrugated, cooler blank can be quickly folded to form the cooler. Preferably, a separate plastic liner is provided to waterproof the cardboard or corrugated material interiorly. Each blank comprises a center panel, a pair of bordering width panels, a pair of bordering length panels, and four corner panels. The scoring lines comprises a first pair of spaced apart, parallel fold lines extending longitudinally, and a second pair of parallel fold lines crossing the width of the blank. Diagonal fold lines are scored into the corner panels. The center panel forms a bottom of the cooler, and the width and length panels respectively form cooler ends and sides. The corner panels are foldably divided into separate segments which abut each other and are adjacent to the length panels. A knock down system that permits erected coolers to be flattened, includes a knock down line which evenly bisects the blank and a cooperating pair of groups of generally triangular relief lines formed in the center panel. The assembled cooler may be flattened by urging the length panels together, whereupon the width panels will fold into the carton interior. A similar deforming movement facilitated by the triangular relief lines enables the center panel to collapse outwardly from the carton.
DeMars, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,359 discloses an ice cooler adapted to be disposed in a minimum volume disposition for shipping, which is thereafter expanded upon erection. Cooler end and side panels comprise foldable flaps that close the container. The foldable flaps are uncoupled to expose the container interior and facilitate and increase in resultant size to allow the introduction of beverage containers and a quantity of ice.
Krieg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,337, issued Jun. 4, 1991 and entitled xe2x80x9cCombination ice package and Expandable Coolerxe2x80x9d comprises a box-like cooler comprising an extendable upper portion consisting of folded cardboard flaps. Expanding top flaps fold to form a top seal through the use of mating notches which frictionally engage one another. The upper portion of the structure is provided with circular access areas through which drinks may be inserted while being consumed.
Ericson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,228 discloses a collapsible cooler comprising a floor surrounded by a plurality of foldable walls interconnected by a hinge. Internal container subassemblies include quantities of a heat transfer material. Peripheral hinges connect the floor module and the lower wall subassemblies for securing the lower wall subassemblies to the floor assembly. Flexible corner panels are connected between adjacent, foldable wall assemblies. A carry strap assembly which includes a first end is connected to one upper wall subassembly, and a second end of the carry strap assembly is connected to an opposite upper wall subassembly. A lid assembly with a handle is adapted to fit onto upper edges of the respective upper wall subassemblies.
Arasim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,863 issued Apr. 19, 1994, discloses a corrugated container having a compartment for multiple containers of beverage, and means for holding a coolant such as ice in a heat exchange relationship. The holding means comprise a plurality of panels arranged in stacked relationship when deployed and the panels can be unfolded to form an ice bin atop the compartment. Ice is poured into the bin and cans are cooled by direct contact with the ice. By first withdrawing plural cans from the compartment, pouring ice and then nestling the withdrawn cans back into the bin-contained ice, many or all cans are in direct cooling contact with the ice.
Dlugopolski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,265 issued Oct. 10, 1978 and entitled xe2x80x9cSeamless leakproof containerxe2x80x9d discloses a cooler made from a single, generally rectangular corrugated blank. A pair of triangular corner panels first folded together into face-to-face contact are folded over the ends of a box as the four sides of the rectangular blank are raised to form the side and end panels of a five-sided box. A cover panel is integrally joined to one edge of a side panel, to swing down and close the box.
Schuster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,986, entitled xe2x80x9cExpandable watertight article carrierxe2x80x9d discloses a cooler comprising top and side panels interconnected by gusset panels. When the gusset panels are relaxed, the side and end panels are released to pivot about their foldable connection to the bottom panel to expand the interior of the carrier while maintaining the carrier in watertight condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,497 issued Nov. 15, 1988 to Dutton teaches a flat, paperboard blank which can be conveniently carried and readily assembled into a rectangular carton for disposal of small litter such as cups, cans, and tissues. Of somewhat less relevance are U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,006 issued to Martin on Jan. 31, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,955, issued on Feb. 16, 1988, also to Martin. Various bag-in-box combinations are applied in the prior art for other purposes as well. Such systems are taught by Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,737 issued Apr. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,422 issued Feb. 25, 1986 to Heuberger.; and, Sachs U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,297 issued Feb. 25, 1964 for storage of liquids such as milk.
Through experimentation with numerous devices of the type generally described above, we have invented a new disposable portable cooler that adequately addresses the goals outlined above.
Our new ice cooler quickly deploys from a flat xe2x80x9cminimal volumexe2x80x9d storage position in which numerous blanks may be stored atop one another in layers. Each blank can be quickly folded to form a cooler. The inherently xe2x80x9cslot lessxe2x80x9d blank co-features a xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d bottom, enabling quantities of partially-erected boxes to be shipped with minimal volume. After proper deployment, the resultant ice box has no proactive leak paths, so that it reliably but temporarily acts as an ice cooler, despite its humble composition and inexpensive character.
The preferably rectangular blank is ideally die-cut from corrugated sheet stock, that is preferably coated or lined with a thin polyethylene coating. It could also be formed from waterproofed paperboard, solid fiber plastic material, or various forms of commercial-grade cardboard. Each blank comprises a generally rectangular center panel integrally bordered by a pair of end panels and a pair of side panels. Each end panel has a small, outer, flap at its edge for folding. Four, integral, diametrically spaced apart corner panels interconnect the center panel with the end and side panels. Score lines proximatley defined between the orthogonally arranged panels facilitate subsequent folding. Preferably the corner panels include diagonal score lines. In the best mode a first pair of spaced apart, parallel fold lines extend longitudinally along the length of the blank, and a second pair of parallel fold lines traverse the width. The corner panels include diagonal score lines extending between a notched, outer vertice of each corner panel to a corner of the interior center panel. The center panel forms a cooler bottom, and the cooler end and side panels respectively form carton ends and sides when foldably deployed.
When the width and length panels are folded vertically upwardly, the corner panels will bend across the diagonal fold lines, being transformed into twin, generally triangular abutting segments that abut each other in surface-to-surface contact. These segments are foldably tucked away into the cooler interior after box erection, and they are retained by properly folding the end panel flaps downwardly into the cooler interior. The notched vertices of the corner panels transform into regularly shaped, conforming ends that are spaced from one another when folded. Thus, an erected cooler has no slots or inherent leak paths.
Each side panel preferably comprises an integral, companion top panel that borders a score or fold line. Each top panel has a central knock-out hole that aligns upon assembly to secure and anchor a suitable plastic, auxiliary handle. One of the top panels has an outer, folding flap with reduced dimensions. A small internal, tab-receptive slot is defined between this flap and the border of its top panel along a fold line that separates them.
The other top panel on the opposite side of the blank is specially configured along its bordering fold line with the other side panel, from which it projects. The border between them comprises an elongated, rectangular knock-out in the form of a void, into which a transverse tab extends. This tab projects from the side panel to the bordering top panel, across the gap of the knocked out void. This tab is scored at its projecting end to disassociate from and break away from the second top panel when suitably pressed or deflected by the user. The tab is bisected by appropriate scoring so it will fold away from the side panel to which it remains mechanically secured, and its body may fold into cooperating halves. The tab is mated to the tab-receptive slot associated with the opposite box side panel and its top panel.
Preferably a knock down system is included to enable erected coolers to be folded into a partially flat storage or shipping configuration at the behest of the user. The preferred knock down system includes a knock down line which evenly bisects the blank and divides the center panel and the two width panels in half. A cooperating pair of groups of generally triangular relief lines intersected by the knock down line are defined in the top and bottom of the center panel. The assembled carton may be xe2x80x9cknocked downxe2x80x9d by urging the side panels together while pushing gently downwardly upon the inner center panels. The corner panels will deform and fold, being foldably deflected into a flat disposition. A similar deforming movement facilitated by the triangular relief lines enables the center panel (which forms the floor of the carton) to deform and project outwardly from the carton, enabling the carton to assume a flat orientation. Thus, a large supply of our coolers can be stored with minimal space requirements.
The preferred handle is intentionally a separate part. The handle has a conventional profile, comprising a central body terminating in a pair of spaced-apart ends, each of which is equipped with integral feet that anchor beneath the receptive holes formed in one top panel. When the two top panels are folded atop one another, the top panel flap discussed earlier fits into the elongated knockout defined before, and the tab receptive slot may be penetrated by the folding tab projecting from the second side panel. This locking arrangement is urged into stable, semi-permanence by the application force or weight at the ends of the handle. In other words, as a load constrained between and within the folded panels (i.e., in the cooler) generates force, this same force tends to compressively urge the folded panels together, and the tab and its tab receptive slot xe2x80x9cget strongerxe2x80x9d in response to weight, and thus the weight borne by the cooler tends to more firmly lock the apparatus together.
On the other hand, xe2x80x9cconventionalxe2x80x9d coolers that fold together as aforesaid tend to weaken in response to weight. That is because the handle formed by such designs is made form various box panel knock-outs or cutout""s that cleverly align upon folding. But when a loading force is applied to such designs, the locking panels tend to separate, rather than come together. Further, with prior art designs using separate handle components, there is no synergistic interconnection for weight distribution and loading purposes as that described and illustrated herein. And, as a proximate result, weight distributed by the separate plastic handles of prior art designs does not tend to force interfitting panels together.
Thus a broad object of our invention is to provide a reliable folding cooler for containing ice and beverages.
A related basic object is to provide an inexpensive blank which easily folds into a such a cooler.
Another broad object of our invention is to provide a quick erecting, foldable and leakproof cooler and a corrugated blank that can be folded into a cooler.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide an improved disposable cooler made from a slotless, corrugated blank that may be readily transformed between a relatively flat storage configuration, and a secure, box-like cooler configuration that durably stores ice and beverages.
Another object is to provide such an improved, disposable cooler that is lightweight and strong, and yet which is resistant to water leaks.
A related object is to provide a disposable ice cooler of the character described that occupies a minimal shipping volume when transported from the manufacturer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slotless, foldable cooler blank characterized by enhanced leak resistance and quick folding erection.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a knock-down cooler that can be partially erected and thereafter non-destructively collapsed at the behest of the user.
A still further object is to provide a cooler of the character described which may be formed simply by folding a corrugated blank, but which may be easily flattened into a transportable or storage position.
Another fundamental object of our invention is to provide a durable but inexpensive cooler that will store ice and a plurality of bottles or cans without leakage or collapse for a relatively long period of time.
A further basic object is to provide a cooler of the character described that will function reliably even when abused.
Another important object is to provide a reliable beverage ice cooler that replaces conventional, environmentally-unfriendly styrofoam coolers.
Yet another object is to provide a rugged, foldable cooler which, when lifted up by its handle, strengthens rather than wakens.
An additional object of our invention is to provide a cooler of the character described which may be readily assembled from a single, integral, pre-scored blank.
Yet another object is to provide a foldable cooler which is effective for storing warm or cold products for moderate periods of time.
A similar object is to provide a box of the character described that can be shipped in a partially-erected configuration. It is a feature of our preferred corrugated blank that an internal xe2x80x9cknock-downxe2x80x9d adaptation enables the partially erected cooler to be quickly compressed into a minimal volume configuration.
Another important object is to a provide a cooler design of the character described, and a blank for such a cooler, which may be selectively deployed in flat and/or fully or partially set-up orientations, without extraneous and ancillary staples, fasteners, tape, or glue.
Yet another object is to provide a disposable cooler which is easily folded between flat storage positions and deployed, generally cubical configurations.
In other words, an important object of our new cooler is to minimize complexity and set-up difficulty.
Yet another object of our construction is to make an improved disposable cooler whose inherent locking features readily provide a strong and secure connection between foldable parts.
Another important object is to provide an inherently stable flap closing design that is re-useable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, along with features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear or become apparent in the course of the following descriptive sections.